


Clarity

by firesign10



Series: Claret [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jared, Human Jared, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Romance, Top Jensen, Vampire Jensen, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: InClaret, ailing vampire Jensen Ackles met virgin blood-feed Jared Padalecki and found a reason to live. Starting with Jared's POV on that meeting, this is his struggle to reconcile his morals with his desires—his path to clarity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 J2 Reverse Bang. I had the incredible luck of claiming the perfect art by [a_biting_smile](a_biting_smile.livejournal.com), whom I've long wished to work with and now had the opportunity. You all already know what an amazing artist she is. Well, she was also absolutely lovely to work with. I thoroughly enjoyed being able to discuss the story and scenes with her, and of course the art she created is stellar. Thank you so much, and I now hope that we will get to collaborate in the future!
> 
> All the thanks to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for not only the rock-solid beta, but the hand-holding, the encouragement, and in fact the original inspiration that Claret (and thus Clarity) came from. Hugs and hearts, bb!!
> 
> Thanks to the mods of the J2 Reverse Bang for hosting this challenge. This was my second time participating, and it was great!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jared pressed his knees tightly together while he sat, trying to quell the shivering that ran periodically throughout his body. It wasn't the lush surroundings that made him so nervous; the burgundy velvet upholstery, the rich woods of furniture and paneling, the thick, dark charcoal gray plush carpet. The people moving quietly around him—his escort, the server with his tray of beverages, the bouncer in a discreet black suit—were all clad simply, but with fine quality fabrics. Everything was serene and beautiful.

And yet, Jared's skin goose-pimpled inside his clothes, and his nerves jumped erratically.

_Whoever owns this club, I have to admit—their taste is exquisite._ Jared's thoughts skittered over the true source of his anxiety. His... _come on, call it what it is_ —his fear.

_How the fuck did I end up...here? It's so wrong. I never—it's not anywhere I would have hoped to be._ Clenching his hands into fists, Jared tried to make sense of it all. He squinched up his eyes while he tried to retrace the path that had led him to this place, this very room.

To the vampire club, Claret.

“Jared, can you pick your sister up today? I have a...a charity meeting.” Sherri Padalecki fussed at her reflection, tucking stray curls of hair in and smoothing out her dress. “Jared?”

Jared sighed. “Sure, Mom.” The elation of getting his driver's license was now muted by the new duties of chauffeuring his sister home from school and to her activities. _Jeez, Mom, what did you do before I drove?_ His thoughts simmered with annoyance.

“Thank you, dear. I may be home a bit late, but I'll leave dinner in the oven for you to warm up.” Sherri gave herself an approving nod and picked up her coat and purse. “Be sure to do your homework before you play any video games. Okay?”

The front door was already closing behind her as Jared answered.

“Mom's out again?” Megan's hazel eyes rolled. “Isn't that the third time this week?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Jared kept his eyes on the road and his hands carefully on the wheel at ten and two. He didn't want his sister's complaining to distract him into carelessness.

“How many charity boards is she on, anyway?” Megan's voice slid into petulance. “What about us?”

“I don't know. Dinner's waiting for us in the oven, I'll heat it up when we get home.”

Megan groaned. “Ugh. Meatloaf? Tuna surprise? Couldn't we just have a freaking pizza for once?”

Jared agreed with her, but he had a responsibility to both his mother and his sister. “Hey, lots of kids don't have a nice dinner all prepared for them. We should be grateful.”

“I am grateful. I'd just be more grateful for a pizza once in a while.”

Jared didn't disagree.

 

“I hear you were out _again._ ” Gerald Padalecki's voice rumbled up the stairs, where Jared sat on the landing with his back against the railings. “What on earth was it this time, Society of Pansy-Ass Florists?”

“It's the Garden and Art Society,” Sherri's softer voice replied. “I have a lot of social and charitable obligations. You know that, Gerry.” Ice clinked. “Scotch?”

“Yes.” Jared could picture his father taking the crystal tumbler, sniffing the aroma of the fine Scotch, watching it swirl with the ice cubes before sipping, his eyes closing in contentment. “It just seems the children are being left to their own devices a lot, babe.”

“Jared's old enough to take on some responsibility. It's good for him.” A small smacking sound, and Jared grimaced at what must be his parents kissing.

“I'm on top of this, dear. Don't you fuss.” Sherri's voice dropped down to a sultry tone. “Now...how about I relieve some of that stress for you?”

Jared hastily scuttled back to his room.

“Mom?” Jared kept his voice low, so Megan wouldn't hear. “Mom...who was that guy?”

“Guy? What guy?” Sherri busily stirred the crockpot, turning the heat off before she even removed her coat. “Get some plates, honey.”

Jared got three plates from the cabinet. “The guy who was in the car with you, when Meg and I came out from school.”

Sherri paused a moment before serving beef stew onto the plates. “Oh, he's just one of the committee heads. We were still discussing the next fundraiser, so he rode over to the school with me. Now open the oven carefully and pull out the garlic bread. Megan! Dinner!”

She bustled out with two plates, leaving the third one and the garlic bread for Jared to bring. He picked them up, his mind still churning.

If that guy just rode to school with his mom, what would he do about being at school with no car?

And why had he been kissing Jared's mother?

And even more disturbing...why had she been kissing him back?

Despite the rich aroma of the stew and the savory garlic bread, Jared had lost his appetite.

“Jared, I have to ask you some questions that might make you feel a little...uncomfortable.”

Just sitting in his father's office made Jared feel uncomfortable. The heavy furnishings, the obsequious assistants, his father's heavy-handed attempts to casually 'chat' with him all made this an unpleasant place to be.

“Uh, sure, Dad.” He squirmed in the slippery leather chair.

Gerald sat back in his big executive chair and steepled his fingers, looking out the window behind him, leaving only the back of his balding head for Jared to study. “Jared, have you ever noticed strange people hanging around your mother? People that you don't know?”

A tiny sick feeling started in the pit of Jared's stomach. “Uh, well, there's always people around, like from Mom's committees and stuff.”

Gerald nodded. “True. She's a very busy woman, your mother. Full of good works.” Somehow Jared got the impression that his dad wasn't complimenting her. “How about anyone you've noticed, say, more than once.”

The man in the car popped into Jared's head. He'd seen that man several more times since that first time at Megan's school, but he'd never brought it up to his mother again. He knew the man was reddish-blond, tall, with a narrow foxy face, smirky smile, and cold blue eyes. He could pick the man out of a line-up, but had no idea who he was. The only thing he knew was the man and his mother liked to kiss. A lot, apparently.

“No one in particular, Dad.”

Gerald mm-hmmed, and Jared tried not to fidget in the silence that followed. He drifted off into his own thoughts, jumping when Gerald finally cleared his throat and stood up.

“Very well, Jared. Go wait in the lobby and we'll drive home in a few minutes.” Gerald began picking up papers and putting them in his briefcase.

“Sure, Dad. Want me to text Mom that we're on our way?” Jared pulled his phone out.

Gerald stilled. After a few moments, he finally replied, “No, don't do that, Jared.” He lifted his head and smiled at Jared, a wide, jolly smile that looked terribly out of character on his usually serious face. Jared felt a chill chase down his spine. “Let's...surprise her, shall we?”

 

 

“Jared...Jared...” The feminine voice was sweet, but the latent power in it roused Jared from his memories. Just as well. Everything that happened after they had 'surprised' Sherri and her lover was not worth remembering. The screaming, the fighting, the ugly divorce...Jared trying to shield Megan from the worst of it while they were basically left to their own devices, their newly single parents fleeing the desolate Padalecki house. Gerald had disappeared into business deals, but his success had abandoned him like his wife, and he had gradually lost everything, retreating into a dingy apartment to eventually drink himself to death. Sherri had thrown herself into vampire adulation, frequenting the seedier feeding clubs and offering herself to any vampire again and again, frenziedly searching for the pleasure and connection her former lover had afforded. No only had the foxy man helped destroy the Padalecki family, he'd then disappeared, leaving Sherri broken. Jared hadn't realized until later that the foxy man had indeed been a vampire, and that knowledge solidified his attitude that not only were vampires actual monsters, but they were reprehensible and immoral as well.

And now here he was, sitting in one of those very clubs, selling himself as a premium feed—young, healthy, and most importantly, a virgin- for one of those very monsters.

Jared wished very hard to open his eyes and find himself somewhere--anywhere—else.

“It's time, Jared.” He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful woman he'd made the deal with. Her auburn hair was piled on her head with tendrils curling around her face and trailing down her creamy neck, framing that slender column perfectly along with the deep vee of her décolletage. The swoop of her neck was lovely, leading down to the swell of her perfect breasts. Her gold sequin halter dress barely covered her nipples, leaving plenty of flesh to feast one's eyes upon.

“I'm going to go introduce you, and the server will bring you into Jensen's study.” She left the room, and Jared waited until the servant came to take him in.

The room was gorgeous, but Jared could barely focus on anything. All of his attention was on the devastatingly beautiful man sitting in a leather chair. Light brown hair, incredible cheekbones, and full, tempting lips that belied the man's quiet demeanor.

“Relax. I'm not going to jump you.” Jensen got up and approached Jared. “What's your name? I am Jensen.”

“Jared.” He barely managed a polite response. Jensen smiled anyway, apparently unfazed—or perhaps amused--by Jared's attitude.

Jensen looked closely into Jared's eyes. “Your eyes are unusual and very pretty.”

“Um, thank you...I guess. They're just my eyes, I have no sway over them.” Jared's jaw muscles flexed, and he studiously avoided meeting Jensen's gaze. In the brief glance he'd allowed himself of Jensen, he'd been struck by the vampire's beauty, and by the vibrant green eyes that already were looking deeper than Jared was comfortable with.

A cool hand landed gently on Jared's cheek, angling his face back towards Jensen. “Look at me, Jared. I'm not going to hurt you.”

Jared huffed and his nostrils flared. “Until...” He couldn't bring himself to say anything more.

“Until I bite you? That will not hurt either. Is that what you are worried about?” Jensen studied Jared's face. “If you are so concerned about my bite being painful, why are you here?” He went back to his chair and sat, watching Jared steadily.

“My family—my father's business failed. It was because of his own bad decisions. My mother worked for a while, but developed back trouble that kept her from working any longer.” Jared left out the actual reason for his mother's decline. It was enough that he was debasing himself to be here, he didn't need to discuss her sordid history. “ My sister is still in school. I would graduate college next year, but there is no money for me to continue.” Now he did look directly at Jensen, sitting relaxed and elegant. “This was the best deal I could make, to keep my family afloat. I understand there is a,” Jared coughed and looked away again, unable to meet those piercing eyes. “A bonus for...for virgins.”

“Ah,” Jensen said, sitting forward and steepling his hands. “How is it, Jared, that a handsome young man such as yourself is in fact a virgin? Surely young women must be clamoring for your attention?”

Jared cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back, hoping to hide their trembling. “I've been too immersed in my studies, and I wished to wait for love once I finished school. And I don't...crave the attentions of young ladies.” _Besides, there's nothing like watching your mother become a whore to turn one off of sex altogether._

“Really! Are you a homosexual then, Jared? A lover of men?”

Jared nodded shortly. He hadn't been aware of his proclivities for all that long and still felt a little uncomfortable stating them aloud. Jensen leaned back in his armchair, watching Jared, who continued to stand, eyes roving around the elegant room with only an occasional flick in Jensen's direction.

After several minutes of silence, Jensen said, “Come over here, Jared.” Jared, stiff with apprehension, walked over to the chair, stopping a foot away. “Here, between my feet. Kneel.” Jensen motioned him closer.

Being this close to Jensen made Jared incredibly nervous and he felt himself breathing faster, but he obeyed, carefully kneeling between Jensen's feet yet managing to avoid touching him. Jensen ran the back of a finger down one of his cheekbones; Jared's anxiety was making him feel feverish, and the touch felt cool against his skin. Jared's eyes darted back and forth over Jensen's face, noting details previously unseen, now that they were so close. Long, thick lashes framed those deep green eyes, and the perfect skin was liberally spattered with tiny freckles, which Jared somehow found surprising on a vampire. Even more surprising were the plush lips; despite their unnatural paleness, they were beautifully shaped and plump, and Jared found himself wondering unexpectedly how kissable they might be.

“It's all right, Jared. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Jensen's voice was low and soft. “I'm going to kiss your cheek, then your neck. My fangs--” Jared couldn't repress a tremor at that, and Jensen caressed the back of his neck. “My fangs will slide in and you will scarcely feel them at all.” He cupped Jared's face in his hands, looking intently into Jared's eyes. “You are safe with me. Do you understand?”

Jared nodded, licking his lips. Jensen paused, and his voice was husky when he spoke again. “Here I am, Jared. Here we go...” Jensen bent and kissed Jared's cheek, barely pressing his lips into the soft flesh. Jared held himself very still. “Did they tell you not to wear any cologne or aftershave?”

“They did,” murmured Jared, wondering what prompted the question. “I washed with soap, that's all.”

“Has it been so long, then? So long that I've forgotten the musky scent of a man?” Jensen whispered. He brushed his nose along Jared's jaw, sniffing deeply. “You smell...incredible. Edible.” Jensen burrowed into Jared's neck, kissing down the column of it and across the Adam's apple; little kitten kisses that turned into tiny nips, the sharpness startling Jared.

“Too much, sweetheart?” Jensen licked over the tiny bites with his tongue. The cool moisture soothed the sting, and Jared caught his breath when he felt his cock stir and begin fattening. “You move me like I have not been moved for so long. So beautiful, my dear one.” Jared wondered if Jensen's fangs were out, but kept his eyes fixed on the stylish tousling of Jensen's light brown hair, trying to ignore his body's arousal.

“Not too much...I confess to feeling...strangely exhilarated,” panted Jared. “Is this...normal?” He fidgeted, aware that he was fully hard now, and his erection was undoubtedly clearly visible to the vampire.

“It is not uncommon...many feel exhilaration, even ecstasy, during a feeding. Sex is not uncommon.” Jensen's voice was hoarser now, raw with lust and hunger, and Jared felt his dick respond to that sexual tone, leaking inside his boxers. “Hang on...”

Jared took the words literally, dropping his hands onto Jensen's thighs and clasping them to anchor himself. Jensen's fangs pressed on Jared's neck, so pin-sharp that they pierced the skin delicately; Jared almost wasn't sure he had felt them at all. Then...oh, then...

“Ahh,” moaned Jared, angling his head to allow Jensen access, hands clutching Jensen's thighs tightly The feel of Jensen sucking blood from Jared's veins exerted a unexpected visceral pull throughout his entire body, a thrumming that drove him to offer himself up unabashedly. He pressed his neck to Jensen's mouth, found himself craving to grind himself bodily against the vampire, but managed enough control to stay still. His erection had not flagged like he'd thought it might from the pain of the bite, but instead remained at full mast, pushing insistently against his pants. Jared could feel pre-come leaking into the black cloth of his boxer-briefs.

Jensen ran one hand into Jared's thick hair, tugging at it and sending little thrills skittering over Jared's scalp. He moaned, and Jensen chuckled and tugged again. “Jensen,” Jared mumbled, falling in a growing sexual haze that stripped him of self-consciousness; dropping one hand to his crotch, he unashamedly rubbed his still-clothed dick.

Jensen withdrew his fangs, making Jared moan in protest. “No. Keep your hands on my legs. I'll take care of you”. Jared whimpered but obeyed, unable to keep his hips bucking when he put his hand back on Jensen's thigh. Jensen unzipped Jared's trousers and undid his belt and fly, pushing his boxers down and allowing Jared's cock to spring out, bobbing heavily between them.

Jared started a little when Jensen slipped his hand around Jared's cock and slowly jacked him, his flushed, hard length wrapped up in Jensen's cool hand. Jared's jaw fell open in pleasure and he gasped at the perfect pressure, the easy stroking; his eyes fluttered shut and his head lolled back helplessly. Jensen stroked Jared's hair and gently brought him back into position to return to feeding. First lapping up the trickle Jared could feel oozing down his neck, Jensen's lips returned to his neck and his fangs sank in anew.

Again Jared gave himself over to the pull of Jensen's mouth, blood pulsing out while desire reverberated though him. Jared's hips pushed his cock into Jensen's hand, slicked by the pre-come now dribbling steadily from the tip. Jared moaned in sync with the rhythm of Jensen's hand, hips moving in small, urgent thrusts. Jensen seemed to know Jared's climax was near, suckling harder, the fingers of his free hand winding tightly into Jared's hair. Jared heard his moans shift into a rhythmic grunting, short and fast, while his cock thrust quicker, swelled even more. He cried out and stiffened, spilling his release into Jensen's hand, oblivious to anything but the pleasure bursting from him.

Dimly Jared heard Jensen groaning hoarsely, and his body shuddered as he drank. _Did he come too? Do vampires...orgasm?_ Jared wondered dully, his mind too blurred by his climax and the resultant lethargic bliss.

Jared moaned softly, on the verge of fainting. He felt Jensen's fangs withdraw, but still licking and snuffling along Jared's neck.

“Jensen,” a calm, firm voice nearby said. “Jensen. You have to stop now. Jensen. Jensen, stop.”

Someone lifted Jensen's face away from Jared, and he heard Jensen growl in response.

“Jensen. I know he must be delicious, but you have to stop.” Jared saw a haze of auburn hair and a pair of dark eyes looking at Jensen. “I know you don't want to kill him, right?”

Jensen slowly nodded, looking almost as dazed as Jared felt. “No...no, I don't.”

“Okay then. Let Jeffrey take care of him and I'll take care of you.” Jensen growled again and Danneel put up her hands. “No one will bite him. I promise. You can trust Jeffrey.”

Jensen nodded. Jeffrey appeared and knelt to help Jared up, slipping an arm under his shoulders. Jared was groggy, but with Jeffrey's strength, he managed to get on his feet. He saw Jeffrey look down at Jared's open pants, his spent cock still hanging out, and then pointedly look away. Jared thought he should feel embarrassed, but that understanding was far overshadowed by the imminence of him passing out.

And then he did.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/113089/113089_original.jpg)

Jared's first sensation upon waking was that of ravenous hunger. He was used to being hungry—it had been a while since he'd eaten a satisfying meal or really fully assuaged his hunger—but this emptiness eclipsed even that. This was belly-rattling, ribs-meeting-his-spine hunger, where every cell seemed to be clamoring for sustenance.

Swinging his feet off the extremely comfortable bed he was on, Jared noticed that his pants were all fastened up. In fact, he didn't even feel sticky or gross, so someone must have cleaned him up while he slept. His cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment as he contemplated that, but happily he was distracted by the tray of food sitting on a nearby table. He hopped up and hurried over to investigate.

A glass of chilled orange juice, a glass of red wine, and a pitcher of ice water appealed to him first, his throat and mouth dry. Lifting the serving cover from a plate, Jared found a rare roast beef sandwich on a hearty dark bread, thickly spread with brown mustard and with a small dish of horseradish next to it. A small fruit assortment sat in a dish: a pear, apple wedges, strawberries, blackberries. And lastly a couple of chocolate chip cookies, all bumpy with chips and smelling richly of brown sugar and vanilla.

Jared did not hesitate. He sat and began to eat, first chugging the orange juice (he remembered how they always gave that to the blood donors at college blood drives), then demolishing the sandwich, almost all of the fruit, and lastly the cookies. He enjoyed the wine with the sandwich, and washed the fruit and cookies down with water. As the juice was to restore him after his blood loss, he figured the wine was like a tonic, and the water simply to rehydrate him.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so satisfied, no pangs lingering from meals insufficient for his needs. Combined with the restful nap and even the unexpectedly arousing feeding—Jared felt strong and happy and relaxed.

And now he was the feeding whore of a vampire.

Jared's contentment evaporated. He knew he was doing what he had to do, but how the hell could he actually be enjoying it? Was he that shallow? That easily manipulated by a soft bed and a good sandwich?

_It's not just that,_ a voice inside him argued. _Sure, excellent quality creature comforts are nice. But these people took care of me. They let me rest safely, cleaned me, and took care of my needs. Not just the bare minimum either, but generously._

Jared got up and paced the room, wrestling with the conundrum. In his world, vampires were monsters—immoral, heartless, not caring who they destroyed in what manner. That was all he'd ever seen...until tonight.

Tonight he'd seen and experienced respect, courtesy, thoughtfulness. Beauty, in the house and furnishings and in the inhabitants. Danneel was completely gorgeous; if he swung that way, his tongue would have been on the floor looking at her, white skin set off with glittering gown and that rich auburn hair. As it was, he could still appreciate her gifts from a more objective, artistic angle.

Jensen, now. Jensen was stunning. Jared finally had to admit it to himself. The planes of Jensen's face were harmonic perfection as cheekbones fell to chin and nose, lending his face the classicism of a Greek or Roman statue. The potential severity of that beauty was mitigated with the thick lashes, those ridiculous freckles, and that impossibly sensual mouth. A mouth that, as long as Jared was admitting truths to himself, he had to admit he yearned to kiss.

Jared had also noticed the broad shoulders and thick arms, the elegant fingers that had touched him so deftly. He wondered how tall Jensen was, although at 6'4” Jared was used to being taller that most people. Anyway, he'd been attracted at first sight, and that attraction had only grown when he felt Jensen touch his face and run a hand through his hair.

And jerk him off.

Jared could feel the crimson flood his cheeks again. What seemed so natural at the time now felt like a totally debauched, rude act on his part. He cringed at the thought of facing Jensen again, much less the servants. They must think he was some kind of animal or brute, rutting like that and spewing--

His mortification was interrupted by a knock at the door. It opened and Jeffrey looked into the room, smiling and entering when he saw that Jared was up and about.

“Ah, you look quite restored! How are you feeling?”

Jared felt awkward at first, embarrassment still filling his mind, but Jeffrey was so relaxed and gracious that he began to feel it recede. The two men sat down in a pair of armchairs positioned cozily together. A maid came in and deposited two cordial glasses and a small decanter on a table between their chairs.

“Here, allow me. This is a fine liqueur we make ourselves from various fruits and spices. It's both delicious and very efficacious for restoring one after a lengthy feed.” He poured some in each glass, then lifted his and toasted Jared. “Good health.”

Jared nodded and sipped his cordial. It was dark and rich, with a complex medley of flavors that chased across his tongue. “Mm, yes—it's wonderful.”

They sat quietly for a few moments. Jared found that he wasn't anxious in the silence, but merely...quiet. He waited for Jeffrey to speak again, as he was sure there were things still to be discussed.

And he was right. Jeffrey asked, “How are you, Jared? Now that you've met Jensen, had your first time with him...I'm curious to hear your thoughts, your reactions.”

Jared sipped the cordial again. It was as if he could feel it seeping throughout his body, restoring his cells. “Um, it's...it was pretty, uh, overwhelming. More than I expected, I guess.” He averted his eyes, studying his shoes. “I'm terribly sorry about...my conduct. And any, um, any mess I might have made.”

The warm sound of Jeffrey laughing made Jared look up in surprise. Jeffrey shook his head and reached over to pat Jared's knee. “Jared, that kind of thing happens all the time during feedings. That and more. You behaved perfectly and have nothing to apologize for in the least.” Jeffrey gave one last chuckle, adding, “If there is one thing vampires are relaxed about, it's sex. Hungers drive the body, no matter the being, and vampires accept that.”

Jared nodded, relaxing a bit with that blanket pardon. He took a deep breath and tried to make his voice firm and adult-like. “So, what happens next?”

“Well, that's what we are here to discuss. I think it's clear that Jensen took to you. He's absolutely attracted to you, quite drawn to you in fact. And you were—are--excellent for him. I'm sure you are not necessarily aware of how important a blood connection can be between a vampire and a human, but it is not simply a rote business all of the time. A vampire as old as Jensen—his tastes become rarified, and his hunger is not slaked by just any blood. He needs a bond, and the right kind of blood, and to find that combination can be a long process.” He sighed, and Jared was surprised how downcast Jeffrey looked. “Frankly, we had begun to give up hope that we'd find who Jensen needed in time. And then Danneel brought you here.”

“Is it because I'm...I'm a virgin?” Jared almost whispered his query.

“Not entirely. Your blood fits into his like a key fits a lock. Clearly there is a bond between you two, or the passion you both evidenced could not have occurred. Being a virgin is an extra, a very potent extra, that boosts the rejuvenative power of your blood.”

Jared nodded. His head swirled with all of this; Jensen, blood, Jared, what all of these seemingly random elements meant and how they had come together.

“So here's what I'd like to do,” said Jeffrey, startling Jared from his reverie. “I'd like to arrange things so that you can help Jensen and restore him to his full strength and power. In return, you will be paid well. Your outstanding bills will be settled, your schooling tuition assured, your living arrangements taken care of. Periodically you will come to see Jensen and allow him to feed as you did tonight.” Jeffrey cleared his throat. “Any other progression of a relationship between you two will be just that—between the two of you.”

Jared's first reaction was amazement that they would do so much for him, just for some blood, followed by relief at having the poverty and precariousness of his life ended. Just as quickly, a backlash of horror flooded him, and he recoiled at the thought of more feedings, of selling his blood—and maybe more of himself--for gain. Memories of Sherry throwing herself at random vampires, each one more vile than the last as she spiraled downhill, swam through his mind. _Will this make me the same kind of wretch she became?_

He shook his head, chasing those images away. Jensen appeared instead, all captivating green eyes and beautiful face, manly form and devastating sex appeal. Jared rubbed his face to dispel that vision as well. He wasn't going to do this just because the guy feeding on him was hot. _Stop dithering, you ass. This is it—school, a decent place to live. This is about_ surviving. _So...survive,_ he scolded himself.

Jeffrey sat quietly while Jared went through his mental freak-out. He appeared neither annoyed or bored, but simply sat and waited for Jared to process until he was ready to speak. Jared took a deep breath, hoping it would help him stay calm and strong as he made this commitment.

“I accept.”

Jeffery smiled and nodded. “Excellent. We'll make all the arrangements.” He reached his hand out and Jared shook it. “One more thing, Jared. I'd like this to be as beneficial for Jensen as possible, so I'd like you to commit to remaining a virgin for the time being. Once Jensen is back at full strength, your choices would once again be your own.”

A momentary flash of annoyance ran through Jared; how dare they assume to dictate his personal life? But the reality followed in seconds. They could ask whatever they wanted--it was up to him whether or not he agreed. And besides, it wasn't like he had a boyfriend or anything anyway.

“That's fine.”

Jeffrey was as good as his word. In short order, Jared found himself in a small but well-appointed condo in a good neighborhood, and a letter arrived from his school's bursar's office acknowledging his reinstatement in time for the upcoming semester. Megan had gone to their aunt's after the Padalecki parents' deaths, so she was taken care of. His bank account showed a balance that was more than enough to pay off his outstanding bills, and still be able to shop for groceries and necessities on a generous scale. Feeling his incessant hunger finally recede after several square meals, Jared found himself wondering if that was how Jensen had felt—always hungry, never satisfied. Always that craving underneath, that need for sustenance making one feel hollow and cranky. Jared understood that feeling. Just because his hunger was satisfied with meat and vegetables and bread, was it that different from Jensen's blood-hunger?

Speaking of which, Jared wondered when they would meet next. It had been almost three weeks since that first evening, and how often did vampires need to eat anyway?

One evening soon after that thought, Jared answered a knock on his front door and found a strange man standing on his doorstep. The man was sensually beautiful with high cheekbones, dark, curling hair, a wide, smiling mouth, and green eyes, although not as vibrant as Jensen's. He shook Jared's hand very affably as he introduced himself.

“Good evening, I'm Matt, Matt Cohen. Jeffrey—well, Jensen really—sent me over. May I come in for just a moment?”

_Are they_ all _this frickin' beautiful?_ wondered Jared, noting the muscles bulging beneath Matt's clothing. He shook himself and acknowledged Matt's introduction, asking what could he do for Matt, although he suspected he already knew.

He was right. Matt had come to bring Jared to Claret and a second session with Jensen. Jared's nerves jumped, but if he were to be honest with himself, it was half with excitement as well as apprehension this time. Jensen had been gorgeous and exciting, even through the haze of fear Jared had had that night, and the thought of another encounter with him had some definite arousal attached to it.

Jared changed into new dark dress slacks and a silky black shirt that showed a subtle iridescent shine depending on the light. Matt's face showed definite appreciation when Jared came back out, and Jared felt pleased and a little bashful.

A car waited outside for them, whisking them off to Claret in a purr of expensive engineering. Instead of the front door, where Jared had entered last time, Matt took him around a corner and into a side entrance. Much more secluded, this clearly was the insiders' entry instead of the public lobby, and Jared's jacket was removed and a glass of red wine placed in his hand in seconds.

“Jared!” Danneel came down the hall and greeted him with a kiss on each cheek. She was just as stunning as she'd been the first night. Tonight she was wrapped in bronze silk, with her auburn hair flowing softly down her shoulders. Jared thought again that if he liked girls, he'd be lying adoringly at her feet.

“Jensen can't wait to see you again. He thought tonight you would prefer to be alone with him. Is that all right?” Her breasts, lavishly displayed in the tight silk, brushed his arm and he caught a scent of heavy, exotic perfume.

“Yeah, I mean yes, that's fine.” Jared was relieved to think that no one else would be watching him lose his shit again, if things went the way they had at the first session. He thought he saw Matt and Danneel exchange a wink, but decided to pretend he was oblivious and took a sip of his wine. The rich flavors were tantalizing on his tongue, and he sipped again.

A walk down the hallway, up a flight of steps, and then he was standing outside a door. Without being told, he could feel that Jensen was on the other side.

“Is this, um, normal?” he asked Danneel. “I can...sense him or something.”

She look at him with wide eyes. “After just one meeting? It's not uncommon for human-vampire pairs, especially bonded pairs, to sense each other, but rarely is it so soon as this. Usually it takes several unions, whether feeding or sex or both.” She tapped on the door and pushed it open, ushering Jared in and closing it behind him.

Jensen sat in an armchair, head resting against the back. He was dressed much like Jared in elegant but comfortable-looking dark clothes, and Jared thought his pallor was somewhat less than the first time they'd met. Jensen gestured with one hand, and Jared came to him, sitting in the chair angled toward his.

“How are you tonight, Jared? Has everything gone according to the arrangement? Are you well?” Jensen picked his head up and gave Jared a small smile. It went to Jared's heart like a dart and warmth spread throughout his body.

“Yes, everything has been great. I'm all moved in at the condo and all set to start school. You've--” his voice broke momentarily. “You've done so much for me, and I'm very grateful.”

Jensen studied him, making Jared almost squirm in discomfort. “But...it's difficult to be grateful to a vampire, isn't it? You have not had a high opinion of us so far, I think. And...understandably.” He shook his head. “Just know that we are not all like that. Many of us still hold on to a sense of honor.”

Jared nodded. “I can see that now. It's just...I felt this way for a long time, so it's a little difficult to shift how I think.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I...I don't think that you are like those other ones. You don't...feel that way to me.”

Jensen smiled more broadly. “Thank you, dear one. I thought that, since we've been together once now, we could be alone this time. Jeffrey will come in later to check on us and assure both your health and mine. Does this meet with your approval?”

“Yeah, sure. I'll feel more comfortable knowing not everyone is watching me lose it like that,” Jared said with some embarrassment. It wasn't like there'd been a roomful, but he wasn't used to sex in front of other people. Or any sex at all, really.

“Tell me, Jared. I know this is all so new to you,” Jensen waved a hand gracefully. “But---not just vampires. I'm guessing your experiences with sex been rather limited?”

Awkward did not serve to describe how Jared felt at that moment. Jensen, Danneel, Jeffrey—all of them were gorgeous and sexy. People probably fell at their feet all the time. Jeffrey had even said sex happened a lot during feedings, so everyone here was undoubtedly experienced in ways Jared couldn't even imagine. Jared was just...Jared. A dork.

“Uh, well, not very much, actually. I was a kid, and then I got really tall but I was all skinny and clumsy. And I figured out I didn't like girls on my own, but it wasn't like there were other boys around like me. And my mother was---so I looked after my sister a lot. So...a few kisses and a little touching and, uh, a lot of jerking off in the shower or my room.” God, what a humiliating confession. Jared ducked his head, unable to meet Jensen's knowing eyes.

A cool hand encircled his chin and lifted his face back up. Green eyes glittered at him. “Never be ashamed of yourself. I much prefer you tell me a story like this than a tale of wild random fucking. You are a jewel, sweetheart, and I treasure you just as you are. The thought that I could be the one to introduce you to your sexuality, to so many carnal delights—that is a joy, not a shame.”

A thrill ran down Jared's spine at the thought of experiencing sex with this intense, stunning creature. His dick hardened in seconds, and Jensen chuckled. “You should know that a vampire's senses are much more sensitive than a human's. This gives me the unfair advantage at times, like right now, when your arousal is like a heady perfume clinging to you.”

Jared clutched the arms of his chair. He'd been hoping Jensen couldn't see the tent in his pants, but now? There was no pretense left. “Um, sorry, I—you're--”

Jensen collected Jared's hands and brought them to him, guiding Jared from his chair to a kneeling position between Jensen's thighs, like last time. He kissed Jared's knuckles. “Don't worry. It's a compliment. It's wonderful to me to know you find me attractive, and that—despite your qualms—you would like to move forward. There are many things I can show you, share with you, and I hope you will find a great deal of pleasure in our time together.”

Jared was unable to answer, so he nodded mutely. Jensen kissed his knuckles again, slowly, letting his lips linger on each one. Jared's eyes followed Jensen's lips, occasionally flicked up to the green eyes that positively glowed now. Jensen opened Jared's hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. Jared's breath caught; Jensen's mouth was so gentle, yet it felt like every nerve in Jared's hand was singing now. Still watching him closely, Jensen parted his lips and his tongue slipped out, delicately licking across Jared's palm to the tip of his index finger and then drawing it between those amazing, plush lips and sucking it gently.

Nothing Jared had done had ever prepared him for how exciting a simple thing like this could be. His cock was already hard, and not a button had even been undone. His chest felt tight, and he realized his nipples were hard, like he was chilly, only he was anything but. He was so warm, his skin tingling, and when he met Jensen's gaze again he saw the vampire smiling.

“So much to learn, Jared. So much to experience. I am honored to be the one to show you what sex and intimacy can be.” Jensen stood up and drew Jared up with him, kissing his cheek. “Again you smell so enticing. Let's relocate over here—I have a very luxurious chaise that you can recline upon while I feed, it that would suit you.”

A tremor momentarily shook Jared—the thought of fangs was so unnerving, but he reminded himself that last time, he'd barely felt them. “Sure, that sounds great. Thank you.” He sat down on the chaise, which was well-upholstered and indeed very roomy. He looked up at Jensen, still standing next to him. “I think there's room for both of us, if you want.”

“Thank you, I'll sit for now, but maybe afterwards.” Jared moved his legs to the side to allow Jensen room to sit, then lay back against the chaise. Although the neck of his shirt was open, he unbuttoned the next couple of buttons just to give Jensen plenty of room, and bent his head to offer his throat.

“Beautiful,” Jensen murmured. “Perfect skin, muscles so supple. Thank you, Jared, for allowing me this.”

Jared felt the tiny prick of Jensen's fangs in his neck and gasped. The pull of Jensen's mouth, the pleasure sweeping through Jared's body—it was not just a fluke or an accident last time. It thrilled Jared down to his toes; his legs drew up and twisted together as he writhed helplessly. Jensen's hands anchored Jared's head and chest, keeping his neck still, but his limbs couldn't help moving aimlessly in response to the incredible sensation from Jensen's feeding.

Jared's cock pressed insistently against his clothes, and he got one hand on it, pressing back against it, squeezing himself in an uncoordinated manner. He scrabbled at his fly, but couldn't master the button and zipper, whimpering in frustration at the obstacle. A cool hand landed on his frenzied, sweaty one; strong and controlled, it moved Jared's in a steady, slow rhythm, stroking his erection through the cloth enough for some relief, but not enough to make him come.

Jared didn't feel Jensen's fangs retract, but he did feel Jensen's tongue lapping gently at his neck. The feeding itself finished, Jared's body calmed down, although his dick was still at full mast. Jensen kissed across his jaw, down his neck, and into the vee of skin left bare by the shirt buttons Jared had undone. Jared's vision was a little blurry, but he could see Jensen smiling fondly at him as he unbuttoned Jared's shirt the rest of the way and tugged it open. The air felt good on his over-heated skin, while Jensen's hand stroking his chest was blissfully cool. His fingers left little trails of titillation on Jared's skin. A sudden zing of pain-pleasure made Jared yelp and Jensen chuckle. It happened again, and then in another spot, and Jared's brain finally figured out that Jensen was pinching and flicking his nipples.

“You like this? Has anyone touched you like this before?” Jensen asked, and he tsked at Jared's head-shake. “These are often so sensitive, even on men, and clearly they are for you.” Leaning over, he licked over one and then the other, and Jared found himself moaning under the attention. It felt like they were connected directly to his cock, sending shocks into his balls and prompting his cock to begin leaking.

“Jen...” It was all Jared could mumble out; between blood loss and arousal, his brain was not working too well. All of his remaining blood seemed to either be in his now super-sensitive nipples or in his dick. He bucked his hips in mute supplication, making Jensen chuckle again.

“I've got you, Jared. I think you'll like this too.” Jared's zipper opened and his pants and briefs were tugged down below his ass. Looking down, he saw his cock jutting straight up, the head shiny. “Oh, my dear, you are so beautiful here too!” Jensen ran his hand up and down the length of Jared's cock, the pressure too light to do more than tease. Jared tried to thrust up into that strong hand, but Jensen's other hand pressed on one hip and kept him down.

Befuddled, Jared watched Jensen kneel at the side of the chaise and bend over. He couldn't tell what made him jump more—seeing Jensen take his cock into that perfect mouth or feeling those plump lips envelope him. His head slammed back into the pillow as his mouth fell open, gasping for air. He looked down again and watched Jensen's head bobbing as he sucked Jared. The only thing more amazing than that sight was the feeling Jensen's tongue swirling around Jared's dick, his hand squeezing and pumping the base.

Jared felt his balls drawing up and the pressure inside his cock build as his climax quickly grew near. He tried to warn Jensen, patting on his hand and grunting at him, but Jensen shook his head and kept going. Jared's groans grew louder and more urgent, his eyes glued to Jensen's mouth on his dick. Jensen let Jared's cock slip from his mouth, eyes fixed on Jared's. Jensen's fangs came out, and as the head of Jared's cock slid back into his mouth, he sank his fangs in just behind the ridge.

Jared came so explosively that after the first paroxysms of bliss, he blacked out.

When he came to, Jeffrey was sitting next to him and Jensen was nowhere to be seen. “How are you doing?” Jeffrey asked, and proceeded to peer into Jared's eyes and take his pulse.

“Uh, good. Really good,” mumbled Jared, his body buzzing from his orgasm. “Where's Jensen? Is he okay?”

“He's excellent,” Jensen answered, appearing behind Jeffrey with a smile. “Thank you, Jeffrey, we are both fine. Please excuse us now.” Jeffrey winked at Jared and stood up, bowing slightly to Jensen as he exited.

Jensen sat down with Jared on the chaise. “Are you all right? I was a little startled when you fainted. I understand things can be a little overwhelming when they're so new.” He actually looked anxious, which Jared found quite endearing.

“I'm fine. It was, yes, overwhelming. I think my brain kind shorted out. But it was really, really good.” Reliving the moment made Jared realize that he had not been reciprocated for Jensen. He blurted out an apology.

“Ah, actually, not to worry. Feeling you explode like that while I held you in my mouth, my fangs sunk into you, was so enormously exciting that I also came. I was able to clean us up before Jeffrey entered.” Jensen ran the back of his hand down Jared's cheek. “And now, let's move to the library, where a meal awaits you and we can spend a little more time together.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared enjoyed his new life. He attended school during the day, with his evenings and weekends full of papers and reading as well as the occasional social event. He kept to himself mostly, but enjoyed the light contact with his fellow students. He just felt that, with the experiences he'd had, he wasn't in the same place as them, and so decided to keep mostly to himself. He visited his sister at her boarding school, managing to deflect many of her questions about him, talking about his classes and then asking her questions instead. To see her doing well eased his mind a great deal.

Over the remainder of the fall semester, Jared saw Jensen only one other time. That meeting was as exciting as the others had been; while it didn't progress any further than they had already gone, it left Jared both drained and sated. He savored the time after the actual feeding no less than the feeding itself, where they sat together over wine (and some excellent food for Jared) and talked about many things. Jensen shared stories of his life, to which Jared listened raptly. It made re-entering his empty house momentarily dreary, but Jared had dealt with far worse issues than dreariness, so he gave himself a little talking-to about gratitude and resumed his schedule of classes and academic work.

When the holidays came, Jared was picked up by a sleek town car and brought to the house behind Claret. This time, he enjoyed a lavish, festive meal with the vampires he knew—Jensen, Danneel, Jeffrey, Matt—plus several other humans. The vampires sipped and nibbled the delicious meal and fine wines while the humans ate more heartily. Jared had already learned that the vampires could partake of food and drink sparingly, enjoying the flavors rather than for truly sustaining themselves. It was an extremely enjoyable evening, although Jared was somewhat disappointed he had no private time with Jensen.

During his school's winter break, Jared went to visit Megan again. She was very pleased both with Jared's company and his gifts, and they had a great time together. Megan appeared content, moving ahead with her life and leaving the sordidness of their family's collapse behind. Jared was likewise content to leave it alone, and gave himself over to enjoying his sister's company.

When Jared returned home, he gave a sigh of relief at finally being alone. He was more of an introvert by nature; he enjoyed social interaction, but required some solitary time to recharge his batteries. He was quite surprised, therefore, to find himself feeling restless and unsettled as the days passed, unable to sit down or focus on anything. He took some long walks, did some exercising in the hopes it would clear his head, but the physical relief of the exercise faded quickly and the restlessness returned.

He also was unable to satisfy himself when he masturbated. A healthy young man, now that he was eating well and regularly, Jared was used to regularly cleaning the pipes as a matter of course. Now he found himself virtually impotent. Whether in the shower or in his bed, Jared stripped his cock to little avail. Visions and memories of Jensen—his deft touch, that succulent mouth, those intense green eyes--fanned his arousal, but to no avail. Even if he did manage to climax, it gave him no real relief, leaving him spent and panting as he gazed at the white testimonial of his lust on his sheets or tile shower wall.

Jared's experience, being so limited, gave him nothing to go on except to wonder...was he really that besotted with Jensen? Was infatuation enough to explain his restlessness and his unresponsive dick?

Jared lounged on his couch and stared moodily out the window. The bare tree branches and gray skies echoed his mood perfectly. How could Jensen have taken hold of him to this point? Was it some kind of vampiric mind-bending guile? Some seductive enchantment or wiles, so that Jared would crave their time together? Surely Jared was not so weak-willed as to succumb so easily?

_Maybe it's not that at all. Maybe I'm actually falling in love with him._

That was too much. It was downright ridiculous. Jared jumped off the couch and paced around his living room. He could not be in love with Jensen. It couldn't happen. Jared had too much...self respect. He was a human, not some bloodsucking beast. He--

Jensen's face swam before his eyes. His cultured speech and interesting conversation. His simple but elegant clothes, the best of quiet taste. The heat he could bring out of Jared with a touch or a kiss, and the fervor they shared while Jensen drank from Jared's neck.

Jared stopped in front of his window, hands spread wide on the frame. Breathing hard, he faced it head-on.

_Fuck._

Having classes resume was a welcome distraction for Jared's brain. Wresting his thoughts away from Jensen (and hot vampire sex), Jared focused on his studies. He knew he was waiting, that underneath the business of schoolwork and life, his body lay dormant like bulbs buried in a winter garden. It waited to be brought back to life, to be warmed by cool touches and hot kisses. Sometimes at night he couldn't help twisting and turning, stripping off his pajama pants and sweating into his sheets until they were a rumpled mess. Only a cold shower—so cliché, yet it worked—could school his body back into a state that would permit sleep.

In between classes, Jared circulated between the library, the cafeteria, and his favorite spot, a semi-secluded corner in the student union. It was all windows, yet trapped heat like a greenhouse so that even in sub-zero temperatures, it was toasty and pleasant. Whether it was morning sunlight or evening twilight, the view was pretty. Sitting in an over-stuffed armchair mostly hidden by a couple of concrete pillars, Jared liked to settle in with a large latte and perhaps a pastry and read. Whenever he needed a little break, he could lift his head, rub his stiff neck, and watch the sidewalk traffic outside for a few minutes; ten minutes of people-watching did a lot to enliven some dry reading.

Jared's peace-of-mind evaporated abruptly one afternoon when he saw a man walking briskly past the windows of his nook. Sitting cozily in his chair as the sky darkened into indigo, an apple danish at hand, Jared looked up as a man he remembered from years ago passed by—a man that he had never thought to see again. A tall, foxy-looking man, all pointed features and sandy-ginger hair, a smirk etched on his mouth.

A man Jared had last seen years ago kissing his mother.

And now Jared knew that he was not a man at all. He was a vampire.

Jared was on his feet before he knew it, apple danish falling unheeded onto the gray striped carpet. He watched Foxy stride all the way down the sidewalk and then disappear as he turned toward the parking lot.

Jared turned back and slowly picked up his papers and book, his measured movements not betraying the pounding of his blood and the rushing sound in his ears. Consigning his danish to the trash, he made his way out of the student union, pausing on the sidewalk for a moment before following the path the foxy man had taken, taking quick steps as he kept to the side of the walkway.

The school sat on a large campus bordered on two-thirds by professional and middle class neighborhoods and one third more lower-class neighborhoods that declined into seediness the farther out one went. A number of student apartment buildings were clustered closely to the campus, but as the distance increased, the streets became dirtier and the buildings more run-down. Boarded-up brick townhouses and abandoned storefronts were liberally interspersed between bars, garages, and convenience stores.

Jared hadn't ever really gone past the cheaper student apartments before, but he ignored the decaying surroundings as he followed the foxy man at a distance. He had no real goal, no purpose ruling his actions—he just knew that somehow the foxy man was important, mattered somehow, and he needed to find out more.

The man walked briskly and confidently; he seemed unaware of being tailed, his steps quick and sure. It was not long before he stopped at a large, old house, set back from the street and surrounded by a black iron fence with menacing spikes at the top. The gate was not locked, judging by the ease of his entry, and Jared loitered a block away until the foxy man was inside the house itself.

The house was much larger than any of the surrounding ones, and Jared could see the elegance it had once possessed. Sadly, that elegance was faded and worn now, with paint peeling, lawn and garden untended, and a few broken windows in evidence. The trash barrels, leaning haphazardly against one side of the house, were sans lids with garbage overflowing in little heaps around them. Jared slunk around the side, holding his breath as he passed the odoriferous barrels, until he came to the back door. He eased up the four or five stairs, breathing a sigh of relief when they didn't squeak. Listening carefully, he slowly opened the door and slipped inside.

The kitchen was even more of a mess than the outside. Rags and papers lay all over the floor, and rusty pans and dirty dishes were piled in the double sink. Jared put a hand over his face at the smell—a rich, fetid odor that threatened to make his stomach rebel. He hoped it was simply from rotten food and nothing more ominous.

A quick glance was all it took to see that the kitchen was empty, so Jared moved quietly to the door and peeked out into the hallway. Steps off to one side led up, so he went the other way down the hall and found himself at the open entrance of what must have been the parlor, judging by the fancy wallpaper and once-fine carpet. A sofa and a love-seat, upholstered in red velvet and cream brocade, were pushed against the wall, judging by the scuff-marks, and a crystal chandelier, now limned with dust and dirt, hung forlornly from the ceiling. The wallpaper was ripped in several areas, with shreds hanging under the exposed lathe, and the cream carpet was dark with grime, along with various sinister-looking stains.

Everything about the house repelled Jared, instilled a sense of horror and dread in him. Quickly deciding there was nothing to be learned there, he turned to leave. Carefully placing his feet amid the debris, he headed noiselessly back toward the kitchen. As he came to the foot of the stairs, he was brought up short by a cry, a distinct sound of pain that rang down the stairs. The immediate fearfulness that flooded him did not obliterate his knowing that he needed to help if he could. Half of his brain argued that he _couldn't_ help and to just get the hell out of there, but the other half refused to leave without investigating.

Stomach in a knot, teeth clenched, Jared eased his way up the stairs, staying close to the edges to minimize any potential squeaking. The cry repeated itself, and now Jared could hear chuckles and low voices as well. Reaching the top of the stairs, he looked around the corner and saw two doors on the right and three on the left. All of them were open, so he figured he'd just start with the first one and see what happened.

Jared sidled up to the first door and peeked cautiously around the dark wood molding. His first reaction was that he’d never seen so much blood before, Blood bedecked the faded floral curtains, adding showy blooms of red to the threadbare tatters. It soaked the floorboard, staining them dark like some horrid varnish. Worst of all was how it puddled and painted the limbs and torsos flung haphazardly around the room.

Jared knew where the smell came from now. He staggered away from the door to heave against the wall, his stomach emptying itself in harsh spasms until his midsection ached and his throat burned.

When he was able to, he turned back to the charnel room. All he could think was that perhaps someone lay under the bodies, someone who was not yet dead. One hand pressed to his nose and mouth, Jared gingerly poked and turned the corpses, checking for hidden life. He had to stop a couple of times when his gorge rose again, but he managed to fight it off.

So absorbed in his search was he that he didn’t hear anyone enter the room. Not until words rang out in the still air did Jared start and turn.

“Who are you?”

It was the foxy man. The hunted had slipped the chase and turned about. Fear and loathing warred inside Jared; fear of the vampire that the foxy man was, and loathing for everything he represented in the destruction of Jared’s family.

Jared retained enough common sense to refrain from attacking straight on. “Who are you?” He retorted. “Did you kill all these people?”

A smile--ostensibly a smile, but evil and cold--sliced the foxy man’s face. “I did. I and my children. Do you want to be my child? You’re very pretty, I like that. I can do more than just feed on you. We can have many happy hours of play before I suck you dry and turn you.”

Jared understood now what it meant to have one’s blood turn into ice water. He could feel all of his veins throughout his body run cold. He had only one card to play.

“I’m with Jensen Ackles at Claret. He won’t be pleased that you killed his blood-lover.”

Foxy man brayed with laughter. “Do you see him here? And look at you, you can scarcely say it. There’s no way you are truly Jensen’s lover.” He came closer and sniffed. “There is no mark on you. I say you're free game.”

Jared shuddered at the thought of this repellent man taking him, being his first much less turning him. He backed up slowly, feeling for the doorway behind him. In a flash, the foxy man was next to him, pressing close and nosing around Jared's throat. Instead of Jensen's clean smell, this man smelled of must with a rancid underlayer that made Jared turn away in disgust.

“Don't do that, pretty. Mmm, look at those juicy veins in that beautiful neck. You're going to be delicious.” He licked up Jared's throat. “I'm Mark, but you can call me Master.” His lips pressed cold kisses under Jared's jaw, making Jared grit his teeth not to gag.

“Not yours. Never will be,” he spit out. Mark laughed and kissed him, plunging his tongue into Jared's unwilling mouth. Now Jared did gag, and Mark growled with anger, pulling back to strike Jared across the face. Jared's head whipped to the side under the force of the blow; he staggered and half-fell against the door jamb, hanging on so he wouldn't fall. Like a mouse trying to survive against a hungry cat, he knew if Mark gained the upper hand, it would all be over.

Or maybe it already was. Despite Jared's height and muscle, he was unable to withstand Mark's preternatural strength. He bore down on Jared, forcing him into kneeling on the floor. Jared tried to resist, grunting with effort as he pushed back, but Mark's face creased in a victory grin when Jared was finally slumped all the way down.

“Can't wait to taste you, pretty.” Mark bent over Jared, his hiss sending sour breath onto Jared's face. Jared tried unsuccessfully to push him away, but tears of frustration seeped from the corner of his eyes as he failed.

“You'll never get a taste of him, you bastard!”

Jensen's voice rang out loud and clear, and a second later Mark was flying across the room into the wall. Jared felt his heart leap in utter relief, but he was confounded by Jensen's appearance. There was no time to ask about it though, because Mark launched himself furiously back at Jensen. They fought with heavy blows that left them both bleeding heavily, skin tearing and clothes shredding. Looking around, Jared saw Matt approaching, and he wrapped an arm round Jared and guided him away from the fight.

“No I have to—what if Jensen--” Jared couldn't articulate his thoughts, they were spinning around wildly. He tried to spin free from Matt's arm, but Matt anticipated his move and Jared found himself outside in seconds.

“It's all right. Mark's not going to beat Jensen. Jensen's much stronger, plus he's furious. He'll shut Mark down for good. Right now, we need to get you back to the house and taken care of.” Matt's tone was solicitous, and he gave Jared a little squeeze. “Hang in there.”

Jared closed his eyes and let Matt push him into a car. The seat felt firm and comforting against his aching body, and he sighed as he started to relax. “How'd you know where to find me?” he asked. Matt put a bottle of cool water in his hand, and Jared drank gratefully.

“Ah, well...Jensen's kept a tail on you for your protection.” Matt's tone was tinged with apology. “I know you'll probably be annoyed about it, but he—he really cares for you, and he was worried about your safety. Don't yell at him too much.”

Jared snorted. “He just saved my life. Don't think I can be too mad.” He considered a moment. “Well, maybe a little mad. Privacy and all. But mostly I'm grateful.”

Matt laughed softly. They sat quietly, Jared resting his head on the plump upholstery, sipping on his water. Matt alternated between looking out the window and checking his phone.

“Matt?”

“Mmm-hmm?”

Jared's brain felt spacey, his thoughts drifting around. He vaguely figured it might be a shock thing, but he couldn't bring himself to worry about it. “How did you get turned? What did you think about vampires?”

Matt sighed. “I was only turned in the 1960's, so I'm very young as vampires go. I thought vampires were fairy tales. I was in San Francisco, the flower child capitol, grooving along in Haight-Ashbury when Amy—you haven't met her yet, Amy Gumenick—turned me.” He chuckled. “Oh, she's bewitching. She's got blonde curly hair, and this sweet face, big blue eyes...I was entranced. I went willingly.”

Jared sat up a little. “Are you still...together?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, but it's different for vampires. We live so long. It's up to the pair and depends on the bond as far as how the rules go, like being monogamous, or even living together all the time. For the two of us, we're monogamous and we live together about half the year. I stay here with Jensen and she travels when she wants and comes back here in between. We're both happy.”

Jared looked out the window, musing. What kind of bond did he really have with Jensen? What kind of relationship were they building? Whatever it was, it seemed a far, far cry from the bloodbath at the abandoned house. For all of Jensen's wrath and power, Jared couldn't imagine him being so animalistic, so...brutal. A shiver ran down his spine, and Matt laid a hand on his knee in concern.

“Are you okay?”

Was he? Here he was, rescued and now safe. Cared for. Looked after.

“I think so. I just need to figure a few things out, clear them up in my head, I think.”

Matt patted Jared's knee and they were silent while the car wound its way through the dark streets.

The car didn't take Jared home, but to the house attached behind Claret. Jared gratefully accepted Matt's help out of the car and up to a richly appointed, yet not overbearing, room. Dark blue draperies and linens complemented dark wood furniture, with creamy white sheets that begged to be crawled into. Pajamas appeared from a closet; Jared almost expected them to be satin, but they were cozy, soft flannel instead. They felt warm and comforting on his skin, and he was already dozy when Danneel appeared with a small silver tray.

“Here's ibuprofen and an antibiotic, and another bottle of water.” Matt placed the pills in Jared's hand and gave him the water. Jared swallowed the pills obediently.

“You might not realize it, but you're a little shocky, so here's some hot tea with sugar and a couple of chocolate squares.” Danneel put the tray down on the night table. “I'll leave the chocolate next to the water, but drink some of the tea now while it's hot--it'll help you relax and sleep a bit.”

Jared sipped the aromatic tea and found it sweet and delicious. He drank some more before setting the cup on the night table. “Why are you guys being so nice to me?” he asked, tears pricking unexpectedly. “What do I matter to you?” A sense of vulnerability washed over him, and he felt very small.

Matt placed a hand over Jared's. “Because I've spent a lot of time around you, and I've seen that you are intelligent and kind and lonely. I like you.”

Danneel chimed in. “And because Jensen cares about you, and we care about him. You're important to him.”

Jared hiccuped. “Sure, because of my super virgin blood.”

Danneel moved to stand in front of him, tilting his head up with one delicate hand under his chin. “No. In the beginning? Yes. But now...it's grown to be more than that. And that's all I'll say—the rest is up to him. You'll see him when you wake up.” She kissed his forehead. “Sleep now.”

And he did.

 

Jared didn't know how long he'd slept, but he was ravenous when he woke up. He shoved the chocolate into his mouth and chewed it as he scurried to the bathroom and relieved his straining bladder. His clothes were not in evidence, but there were track pants and a soft, long-sleeved T-shirt folded on a chair, so he changed into them and left the room.

The hallway was empty, and it appeared to be an area of the house unfamiliar to Jared. He stood indecisively, debating exploring versus returning to the bedroom to wait for someone. As he pondered, a presence brushed his mind. He remembered when he'd sensed Jensen behind a door, and thought perhaps Jensen was seeking him out to see if he was awake. He projected back, presenting an image of himself up and dressed, and seconds later Jensen appeared around a corner and approached him.

“How are you feeling?” Jensen's expression was clearly concerned, and he ran anxious hands over Jared's chest and down his arms. “Do you have any injuries?”

Jared shook his head. “Some scratches and bruises. A lot of achy muscles. I'm okay.”

Jensen drew him in and hugged him tightly, not crushingly but firmly. Jared slid his arms around Jensen hesitantly, but hugged tighter himself at Jensen's sigh. They stood there for a few minutes, simply holding each other. Jared felt his heart finally ease up. He was safe here, in Jensen's embrace, and even without any words spoken, he felt loved.

They broke apart and Jensen took one of Jared's hands. “Come, I have food for you, and some of the restoring cordial.”

Jensen led Jared down another hallway and then they were in the rooms that Jared knew. A fire burned brightly behind the brass screen, and the armchairs were pulled in front of it. A tray table sat at one of them, loaded with food, including what looked like a Reuben with a dish of pickles, a bowl of potato and egg salad, and a piece of cherry pie with a tall glass of milk next to it.

“Please. Sit and eat. We can talk during or after, as you prefer.” Jensen ushered Jared to the chair and poked the fire while Jared began to eat.

He thoroughly enjoyed his repast while Jensen sat quietly, sipping on a glass of wine. When Jared got to the pie, he eagerly forked up a bite, savoring the rich fruity filling and crumbly pastry. When he cut off another piece, though, he froze. Fat scarlet droplets of cherry filling dotted the white plate. Jared's mind filled with the crimson puddles in the horrible room, splattered carelessly over objects and bodies alike, and his fork clattered to the plate as he clapped a hand over his mouth, willing himself not to get sick.

“Jared? Jared?” Jensen hovered anxiously, unsure. “What is it? What can I do?”

“Cherry...pie,” Jared managed to get out, closing his eyes and breathing slowly to let his stomach calm down.

Jensen cursed, and Jared heard the clatter of dishes and Jensen's swift steps across the room. The door slammed open, and Jensen's voice summoning a servant echoed down the hall. Jared kept his eyes shut as the tray was removed, judging by the breeze and clatter.

“Here...take a sip.” Jensen's voice was calm and firm. Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen watching him while he held a glass of cool water to Jared's lips. He sipped obediently. The plates had all been cleared, and he relaxed as he sipped again.

“I'm so sorry. In hindsight, that was a stupid choice.” Jensen shook his head. “How are you feeling now?”

Jared gave a small sigh. “Better, thank you. It was a silly reaction, I just...” He shook his head.

“No, no. It's perfectly understandable. It was stupid of us not to realize.” Jensen sat back down in his chair. “Is there anything else you'd like?”

Jared hesitated. He glanced at the chaise and back to Jensen. “Could we maybe...lie down together?”

A smile chased across Jensen's face. “Of course. I'd love to lie down with you.” He got up and took Jared's hand, pulling him upright and leading him to the chaise. They lay down, the chaise amply wide and long enough to hold them. Jensen lay against the back with Jared half-leaning against him, his head on the pillows.

Jared wasn't even quite sure why he'd asked for this, but once they were reclined together, he couldn't deny how good he felt. He felt safe, and not a little turned on, with Jensen's strong chest behind Jared's back and Jensen's thick arm wrapped across Jared's chest. Jensen kissed his ear, then his cheek, and Jared whispered, “It's okay if you want to feed.”

The kisses paused. “I'd love to, but I'd rather wait a day or two and make sure you are more fully recovered. For now, let me just help you relax and feel better.” The hand on Jared's chest began to rub soft circles, Jensen's fingers spreading to cover the most area possible. His fingertips brushed Jared's nipples, and Jared gave a small gasp. “I know how you enjoy this,” Jensen whispered, kissing Jared's lobe and running the tip of his tongue delicately around Jared's ear. “Relax, sweetness...”

Jared gave himself over to the enjoyment of Jensen's touch. The hem of Jared's shirt eased upwards as Jensen slipped his hand underneath it, skin cool against Jared's warmth. Deft touches teased his nipples, gently tweaking and pinching them until Jared was fidgeting in arousal, his cock pressing against his fly. He could feel Jensen's matching bulge against his ass, and he pushed himself against it.

Jensen chuckled. “Oh, is that how it is,” he purred in Jared's ear. “My boy is feeling naughty, is he?”

While Jared knew the words were meant to be a sexy tease, they felt like a bucket of cold water thrown over him. 'My Boy' made him feel like Jensen's property. His chattel. Sherry's face swam before his eyes, along with the foxy man—Mark. Is this what he'd come to, belonging to a vampire? A blood-whore?

“No,” he gasped, pushing Jensen away and sitting up on the edge of the chaise. “Not your—your _boy_ \--I belong to myself!”

Jensen's eyes were huge when Jared looked back at him, big green circles. “Jared—I never meant--” he stammered. Jared had never seen Jensen look so flustered. “I only meant, as I love you, as I care so much for you. I am so sorry if I have offended you.”

Dismay flashed through Jared. He knew, he _knew_ that Jensen didn't mean anything harmful or derogatory. It had just triggered a reaction in Jared that he'd never expected. “I know. I do. I—it just reminded me so much of my mother, and...and what she did. What she chose for her life.” He dropped his face into his hands, then pushed his hair back. “I never imagined being here, being in a place like this and involved with...and yet here I am, and I don't know what to think about it. How to feel about it. I only know...” He wiped his eyes, feeling dampness. “Jensen, I can only say that I think I love you, and I don't know how to reconcile that with everything I've ever thought about vampires.”

He pushed up from the chaise and began to walk around the room. “See, I never knew about vampires for so long, and then when I did learn about them, it was while one of them tore my family apart. Vampires have meant nothing to me but chaos, grief, death, When my mother—well, you know how that ended.”

Jared paused by the fire, letting the warmth ease the tense muscles in his legs. Staring into the flames, he continued softly, “When I came to you, Jensen, that was how I thought of you. I only came because of the money. I did what I had to do to take care of my sister and myself. I hated myself even as I knelt before you.”

“Jared,” Jensen began. Jared raised a hand, and Jensen stayed silent.

“You were so different,” Jared whispered. “You were everything I didn't expect or want. Intelligent, considerate, gracious. Kind. I didn't know it could be like this. That _you_ could be like this.” He shook his head. “It left me so confused. And in the middle of confusion was discovering that I needed you. Wanted you.”

Leaving the fireplace, Jared returned to Jensen and the chaise. Kneeling in front of Jensen, Jared placed his hands over Jensen's clasped ones. “I've fallen in love with you, and I don't quite know how to deal with that.”

Jensen kissed Jared's forehead. “I'm sure finding Pellegrino's charnel house didn't help,” he murmured.

“No, it didn't.” Jared shuddered just thinking about it . “It was so shocking, and yet that was what I originally expected from a vampire. Only I'd already learned that wasn't how it had to be, so to find that nightmare existed after all—it put me in a tailspin. Until now.”

He knelt up so that their faces were level. Cupping Jensen's face with his hands, Jared studied those brilliant green eyes. “I love you, Jensen. I am yours. Let me restore you as long as you need it, but then let me be your lover in every way, and when you see fit, let me become as you are. Forever.”

Green eyes sparkled, and Jared brushed them with his thumbs, leaving a little trail of moisture. “You've broken my heart and made me whole again with your speech, my love. Yes, we can be lovers, and while I still would discuss the effects of changing with you, we can have that discussion.” He wrapped his arms around Jared, burying his face in Jared's neck. “You've given me such joy already, and now this new happiness. Thank you, darling.”

Their lips met, eagerly parting to allow entrance, tongues meeting in ardent supplication. Jensen's hands wound into Jared's hair, while Jared slid one hand around Jensen's neck, holding him close. Their bodies moved against each other, skin rubbing skin, hips canting as muscles flexed. Jared felt more open than he ever had before with Jensen; accepting Jensen for who he was removed the last barriers in Jared's heart and mind.

He pawed at Jensen's shirt, unable to handle the buttons but needing to feel that smooth, pale skin. Jensen chuckled and pushed Jared's hand away, making him whimper in dismay. “Shh, impatient one,” Jensen murmured amusedly. He gripped his shirt and pulled, ripping the garment off his body and flinging the tatters away. “You can have all of me that you want, my sweet.”

The strength of that move excited Jared, and he fell on Jensen eagerly, kissing and nipping at the freckles strewn over Jensen's chest. Jared's questing fingers discovered Jensen's nipples, already heard, and while he'd never toyed with Jensen as Jensen had with him, this time Jared pinched them, tugged on them, lapped at them with his tongue and sucked them into his mouth with tiny moans. Jensen groaned and arched up, a hand in Jared's hair keeping his mouth pressed to Jensen's needy nubs.

Even as his mouth sucked greedily at Jensen's chest, Jared's hips pushed down, grinding his erection into Jensen's thick, solid thigh. The curve of muscle there was both hard and resilient, giving Jared some of the stimulation he desired while making him want more. He released Jensen's nipple, now lusciously red and swollen, and panted, “Jensen...can we...naked...please?”

Jensen's lids half-covered his eyes, now dark with arousal. “Of course. I want nothing more than to see you naked, you are so beautiful.” He pushed Jared upright and they half-fell off the chaise, hands flying to remove pants and boxers, socks and shoes.

Jared fumbled with his shoe-laces, pants wadded up at his ankles, and he cursed at his clumsiness. Finally ridding himself of his clothes, he looked up at Jensen with some embarrassment; he felt awkward and graceless, but he'd also never been naked in front of another man like this. Was he too tall? Too skinny? Too...Jared?

He was taken aback to see Jensen staring at him, eyes now quite black, reddened nipples peaked on a rosily flushed chest, and his cock jutting out, straight and hard, the fat pink head shiny and crowed with a pearl of pre-come at its tip. “Jared, you're incredible,” Jensen choked out, and his cock bobbed as if agreeing, the pearl falling from a gossamer string.

Jared couldn't speak; Jensen was like a work of art made of some pale material, proportions perfect, exquisitely strong. He wasn't marble, for marble is cold and unyielding, and Jensen's skin gave under Jared's touch, yielded under his tongue and teeth. While not as warm as a human, neither was he ice-cold—his skin seemed to mirror Jared's own heat, and as they intertwined, winding their limbs together, Jared was only conscious of the steadily building flame of passion between them.

So absorbed was he in admiring, then reclining with Jensen, Jared almost forgot about his own here-to-fore clamoring dick. Then his cock touched Jensen, and Jared thought he was going to come before they even did anything, he was so hard. Jensen smiled and rubbed his chest, tweaking his nipples. “This is all new for you?” Jared nodded, his hips helplessly rutting against Jensen, their cocks rolling and rubbing together and sending jolts of pleasure through Jared's body. “I am so honored I am the one, sweetheart,” Jensen crooned, cradling Jared's face and drawing him down for a kiss. “Thank you for this amazing gift.”

“Thank...thank you...” Jared huffed. He felt himself squirming, writhing on top of Jensen. “I'm sorry...can't help it...feels so good...”

“I am here for you, I only want to give you all the pleasure I can,” soothed Jensen. He slid his hands down the length of Jared's body, grabbing his ass firmly and grinding up hard. “I already know you are going to give me the same.”

Jensen's hands kneaded Jared's ass, fingertips teasing into the cleft and making Jared jump in excitement and surprise. Already his cock was leaking, slicking up both their dicks as they continued to rub and grind, easing the way for skin to slide against skin. He heard small whimpers and soft moans, but Jensen was kissing and sucking on his neck. A hard swat landed on one cheek, and Jared yelped. He felt himself blush as he realized he was the source of the sounds.

“Don't stop...I love hearing your pleasure,” whispered Jensen, licking Jared's ear and biting the soft skin beneath it. “Tell me what you want, my love. Shall I suck you? Use my hand on your splendid manhood?”

Jared shook his head. “Fuck me,” he panted. “Want you to fuck me. Unless you need more virgin blood first.”

Jensen stilled beneath Jared. “Are you sure? There is no rush.”

Jared suddenly felt stupid. Why would Jensen, so beautiful and sophisticated, want Jared like that? He started to pull back, but Jensen tightened his hands and would not let him retreat.

“Stop. I see you doubting yourself. What you don't see is how I feel. How I love you—all of you. Love your sweet personality, your inquiring mind, and your gorgeous body. Of course I want to. I simply didn't want you to feel rushed or pressured.” Dark eyes stared into his. “I will take whatever you want to give me, Jared.”

Jared relaxed, letting himself be hugged tight. “Okay. I'll work on that. But, yes—I want to. Very much. Please, Jensen, please...make me yours.”

Jensen met his lips in a crushing kiss, and suddenly Jared found himself lying belly down on the chaise. Jensen, having flipped Jared effortlessly, knelt between Jared's thighs, tugging gently to raise his hips. The feeling of something soft and wet swiped against Jared's hole, wrenching a strangled groan from him. Jensen patted his rump and said, “It will be easier for you to be like this, and this--” another swipe. “That will help prepare you. And I think you'll find it very enjoyable.”

Dear God, Jared did. He'd never dreamed someone would do that, but Jensen's lips and tongue evoked an unknown pleasure. Jared's head hung down, forehead resting on the chaise, as Jensen plundered and sucked Jared's hole and sent tingles throughout his body.

“Jensen, stop—I mean, I love this, don't get me wrong, but can you fuck me now? I want to feel you inside, be totally yours.” Jared licked dry lips, breathing hard. Wiggling his hips at Jensen, Jared could feel his cock sway and bob, his balls tight and ready. “I'm ready!”

He felt what had to be the plump round head of Jensen's cock probing, pushing against Jared's hole. The ring of muscle had been loosened and moistened by Jensen's mouth, but he still had to push hard to gain entrance. Jared cried out at the pressure, then the bright pang of pain that quickly fell away. He felt filled up, stuffed, but as the pain eased to a lesser ache, he felt the urge to move.

“Are you all right?” asked Jensen, rubbing up and down Jared's back. “I won't move until you are ready.”

Jared gave an experimental nudge with his hips, and was rewarded by a pleasurable response. “Yeah, move...go on...”

Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared's back. “Your wish is my command,” he purred, placing his hands to grip Jared firmly. “Hang on...”

The sexual pleasure that Jared had so far experienced with Jensen, already head-spinning to an inexperienced young man, did not begin to compare with how this felt. Jared gasped and mewled as Jensen fucked him, thrusting over and over into Jared's body, igniting every possible nerve and sending that fire throughout Jared's body. His cock wept, his skin burned, it seemed as if his blood was going to combust in side his veins. He clutched the chaise in urgent fingers, could not stop his hips from churning, and let tears run into the fabric. His cock so hard it ached, he finally reached down to grab it, jerking hard while Jensen plunged into him ceaselessly.

“No,” Jensen said, batting Jared's hand away. “This is mine to give you.” Jared whimpered in complaint, earning himself a smack on one cheek.

Desperate for completion, Jared was about to take hold of himself again anyway when he felt Jensen laying along his back. A couple of kisses on the back of Jared's neck and then Jensen's arm wrapped around Jared's chest. Using that great strength that Jared found so compelling, Jensen straightened up, bringing Jared upright with him. Jensen sat back on his knees and Jared, pulled up tight against him, found his legs spreading to fall on the outside of Jensen's thighs. With Jared's thighs pinioned open so wide and Jensen's iron arm trapping him against his chest, Jared had no recourse to either move or handle himself.

“I told you, I'd give you everything you want,” growled Jensen in Jared's ear. Jared couldn't speak; the move had thrust Jensen even deeper into Jared's body, and the immobility turned out to be unexpectedly thrilling. Jensen chuckled, the husky sound like whiskey, and Jared's cock jerked in response. “You like this, you naughty boy. Oh, we are going to explore so many things together. But first...” Jensen began to buck, thrusting up and hitting some strange spot inside Jared that felt like fireworks going off.

Pinned and bound by his lover, Jared surrendered to the bliss enveloping him. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Jensen's broad shoulder, and gave himself up to being fucked within an inch of his life. His rigid cock bounced with every thrust, his balls slapped on Jensen's, and he could hear the sliding smacks as Jensen pistoned his hips. “Oh God...” Jared mumbled. “Oh my fucking God...”

He could feel it building, the explosion rising from his toes and surging toward his cock, straining out from his splayed body. In seconds, he would be transported, and he wasn't sure who he'd be after. Now--

“Jensen! Bite me! Feed! Now, Jen, now!” Jared cried.

He felt the pistoning falter, but only for a second. It resumed, plumbing his body while lips fell on his neck, kissed it, licked it, and then--

Jared was so sensitized at this point that he actually felt Jensen's fangs pierce his skin, descending into his flesh. They hurt, but it was an exquisite agony, needle-sharp and blood-deep that made him arch in a spasm and his arms fly straight out from his sides. The pain wove itself into the ecstasy and exploded, a fireball of bliss that shot out of Jared, his balls squeezing and dick pulsing what felt like an endless fountain of come.

He fell back, utterly drained, barely aware of Jensen's cock emptying inside him, strong arms holding him, soft lips kissing the wound on his neck. He fell into darkness, which wrapped him in its fleecy softness.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/113328/113328_original.jpg)

When his eyes opened, Jared saw immediately that he was still in the same room. He was lying on the chaise, a blanket thrown over his nudity, a pillow tucked beneath his head. He heard a fire crackling, the snap of burning wood and flames hissing providing a comfortable backdrop of sound. He smelled food, and was suddenly ravenous. A quick pass of his hand told him he'd been cleaned up and wore fresh boxers. He smiled, thinking of his first visit and the distress he'd felt at being cared for like this. Now, he simply felt loved.

Jared swung his legs down and found track pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt folded on the chair next to him. The room was empty, so he felt no inhibition shedding the blanket and dressing himself. No sooner had he pulled the clothes on when Jensen walked in.

He looked freshly showered, hair still damp, and was dressed the same as Jared. As soon as Jensen saw Jared, he came over and took his face in his hands, kissing Jared softly and slowly. Jared sighed happily, chuckling as Jensen tilted his head down and kissed his eyelids.

“You are such a romantic,” Jared said, wrapping his arms around his new lover.

“As if you are not. You love it all—the romance, the pampering.”

Jared growled softly. “The amazing sex.”

They laughed together. “So you enjoyed our little tete-a-tete?” Jensen nuzzled Jared's neck where his hair brushed his skin. Jared shivered. “Are you cold?”

“No, it's you. Your touch.” Jared buried his face into Jensen's neck, mumbling “I've never felt anything like this.”

“Some of that is the effect of a vampire's touch. For us, it is also the touch of our bondmate. We are very fortunate to share this with each other.” Jensen took Jared's hand and guided him to the waiting tray by the fire. “Now, you must eat.”

Jared sat down and immediately began slicing into the perfectly grilled filet mignon, following it with a bite of the rich, bubbly macaroni & cheese. A fruit salad rounded out the meal, with water and wine, and Jared knew the restorative cordial would follow. Jensen, as was his habit, sipped a glass of wine as they chatted.

“I confess, my sweet, you moved this along much faster than I anticipated. Have you given thought as to how you would like us to continue?” Jensen's eyes were soft as he watched Jared eat.

Jared finished his bite, swallowing and sipping his wine. He put his silverware down and wiped his mouth. “I hadn't really planned it, but I know what I want. I want to be with you. I still want to go to school, get my degree, decide what I want to do, but I want all of that with you.” He sipped again, feeling nerves creep up on him at his statement.

Jensen set his wine glass down. “That's perfect. All of that can happen. I would love to have you with me as much as possible, and of course you can continue your schooling and so forth. Perhaps then...you would consider moving in here?” Jared had never really seen Jensen look nervous before, but those wide green eyes and arched brows, that life at the end of his sentence, gave away that even vampires could be anxious.

Jared's jaw dropped. Would he consider it? _Would_ he? He pushed the tray away, almost knocking the glasses over in his haste, and knelt at Jensen's feet, throwing his arms around Jensen's waist. His words were muffled by the fabric of Jensen's shirt as he answered.

“There's nothing I would love more than to be with you.”


End file.
